


Tlazolteotl's Plan

by phantisma



Series: Aztec Orgy Porn [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are trapped in a world of sex and pleasure to feed the hungry needs of an ancient Aztec goddess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tlazolteotl's Plan

Sam’s eyes were closed, his jaw slack. His mouth dropped open in a soundless cry as the hand over his chest pulled him back, rocking him off balance and driving the cock in his ass that much deeper.

Dean panted, his own cock impossibly hard watching as Sam’s gold skin was contrasted against the nearly ebony skin of Arkur behind him and the mocha light of Migal below him. It was insane. The entire situation had gone from surreal to insane the minute he’d seen his brother’s face.

He had half thought he was hallucinating, that Tlazolteotl was taunting him with what he couldn’t have, what he hated himself for wanting…what he hated her for knowing he wanted. But he’d known. The minute he touched Sam’s arm, the minute he felt what she wanted from him. He’d known he’d give it to her too.

Now, as he leaned against the wall nearest his sleeping room, the room he’d taken Sam into to protect him as much as he was able, he watched as his brother was sucked and fucked and he was hard and leaking. He felt her come, felt her hand slide up over the muscles in his back.

“You never told me how beautiful he was,” she said into his ear. His cock twitched with her words, half from the tone in her voice, half from the truth in them. Sam was beautiful, especially like this, lost in lust, abandoned to desire. “He wants you…can you feel how much?”

Dean exhaled slowly and let his eyes slide up over Sam’s body. His green eyes opened and met Dean’s for an instant, though Dean didn’t see anything that resembled coherence in them. “Shall I tell you what else he wants, Dean?”

Her voice caressed his bare skin like butter, bringing a sweaty glean. “He likes it to hurt a little…did you know that?” Her fingers glided over his arm as she moved to his other ear. “He likes to be told what to do…dominated…he wants that from you…wants you to force him to his knees…hold him for another to fuck…wants to be your whore, Dean.”

Dean moaned, his eyes closing against the site of his baby brother worked between two of the biggest men in the harem. “He wants you to break him and make the hurt go away.”

The orgasm took him by surprise, his body betraying him, just as she had known it would. Sam yelled out only seconds later, his hips jerking up and pressing his cock up into the mouth swallowing him down. Dean looked away as Arkur thrust inward and upward and lifted Sam off his feet as he finished. When they had both walked away, Sam slid to the floor, spent.

Dean watched him for a minute, then slowly pushed away from the wall, trying to make his movements seem casual, calm. He knelt beside Sam, one hand stroking down his arm to get his attention. “Dean…give me…can’t right now…”

“Shh…It’s okay Sam. I’m not here for that.” Dean’s voice was as soft as he could make it. He had no idea how long they had been there together, but he knew exactly how many times they’d been together, and exactly what they had done to one another. He had a perfect catalogue of sins in his head. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Dean put a hand under his shoulder and helped hoist him to his feet.

The bathing chamber would be empty, it was nearly time for a meal. Dean supported Sam until they were three steps into the warm water, then lowered him to sit down. “Soak a bit. I’ll be right back.”

Dean climbed up out of the water and went in search of soap and towels. When he came back, Sam was floating in the water, his eyes closed. Dean felt a wave of desire sweep through him, he’d wanted Sam since Sam had grown into his long legs and giant hands…but this was different. It went beyond physical lust. Tlazolteotl could have that with anyone here. That was why she was pushing Dean the way she was. She wanted more.

Which was why every guy in the place was on Sam. Every waking minute someone was touching him. At first Dean had thought it was fascination with the new guy. It had been much the same for him when he’d first arrived. But now, now he realized that she was doing it to push Dean. She knew what Dean wanted, what he craved, just as she knew what Sam wanted, what he desired in the places he didn’t let anyone into.

The fact that the two things complimented one another wasn’t lost on Dean.

Nor was the fact that he couldn’t do that to Sam. Not when he’d promised since childhood to protect him, keep him safe…even if that meant from himself. Not that he was doing a very good job of that right now.

He slipped back into the water, moving to Sam’s side. His hands slid through the water, up under Sam, slipping over his skin. “Sammy?”

“Hmm?”

“You okay?”

Sam’s eyes opened and he sighed. “No. And yes.”

Dean nodded. He knew the feeling. The adjusting, the accepting that this is what life would be…that the outside world was lost. The false pleasure was deceptive. Dean had sunk deep into it before Sam’s appearance…and he wasn’t really free of it now…he just had Sam to consider too.

“We need to talk.”

Sam raised an eyebrow that clearly declared his brother a total girl and Dean smirked. “Not like that.” Sam started to sit up, to put his feet down, but Dean shook his head. “No, float, rest. I’ve got you.” Sam smiled and relaxed. “I don’t know if there’s a way out of this, Sam.” Dean said, his hands slipping over Sam’s chest with the softly scented soap.

“Dean…if we can’t…”

Dean’s finger pressed against Sam’s lips to stop him. “Not yet. We’re not there yet.”

“I know…but I…don’t know…” He sighed “Dean, I just don’t know how much I can take.”

Dean’s heart pounded in his head. He had to make this okay for him, for Sam…had to make Sam okay. Her words slipped into his head. Maybe she’d given him an opportunity…if it was the truth. If Sam really wanted…

“Listen to me Sam. You can take anything and everything I say you can.”

“Dean?”

Dean leaned in close, close enough to whisper in Sam’s ear. “She can’t make us do anything that isn’t already something we desire Sam. I know what you desire.”

Sam’s breath hitched and he moved like he was going to get up. Dean held him, pulling him closer to keep him off balance. “I know what you need.” He stressed the last word and felt Sam go limp against him.

Dean’s cock was hardening again, despite everything he really wanted. “I know Sam.” He moved fast, one hand sliding through Sam’s legs, over his cock, one finger penetrating his overly fucked hole easily. “Do you remember Sam? I was here first. This is mine.”

Sam’s eyes closed and damn if he didn’t actually relax more in the water. Dean stuck a second finger in with the first and scissored them against the walls of his ass. “Mine Sam.” Sam groaned and his cock came to life, rubbing against Dean’s arm. “Do you hear me?”

Sam nodded and Dean poked him hard. “Words Sam.”

“Yeah…yes…I hear you.”

“And you do what I tell you.”

Sam’s breath hitched again, his hips thrusting up against Dean. “Yes.” It was breathy, needy, almost unheard under the sounds of water sloshing against them.

“And I’m going to take care of you Sam.”

“Dean.” Sam’s eyes opened, and Dean nearly came when he looked into them. He was fucked out and raw, but there in Sam’s green eyes, Dean saw surrender, submission, love, lust…everything in that moment, then his eyes shut again and his head slipped back, exposing his neck…his whole body went slack, offering himself up…vulnerable and open. “Yours…Dean…please…please…”

“Fuck.” Dean hadn’t expect that…the ease, the neediness…not after everything…”She’s given you to me, Sam. No one touches you unless I’m there. No one fucks you unless I say so…how I say, when I say…” He felt her response inside him, her thrill, and even knowing he was playing into her hands, he couldn’t help himself. Sam’s cock was twitching against him and his own was ready to blow too. “You fucking belong to me baby brother. Do you understand me?”

“Fuck Dean…just…yeah…fuck…” Sam thrust upwards, pushing against Dean’s forearm as Dean pushed a second finger into him, twisting it until he found the sweet spot, pressing until Sam was yelling, begging.

“Tell me Sam. Tell me what you want.”

Sam shivers, sending tiny waves of water to lap at Dean’s belly. “Dean…please…”

“Tell me Sam.”

Sam’s body twists away from him and back as Dean thrums against his prostrate. “Fuck. Dean…I want…harder Dean…god, please…harder….harder…”

Dean pressed in harder and Sam keened, his body pitching around him. Dean twisted his two fingers and closed his hand under the back of Sam’s neck, squeezing. “Hurts…hurts good…” Sam panted and Dean was ready to fucking come on the spot.

“That’s it baby…that’s it…give it to me…” Dean leaned forward, capturing Sam’s nipple with his lips, then his teeth. Sam groaned and Dean bit down harder, thrusting a third finger inside. “Fuck Sammy…gonna make you feel so good. Gonna make you mine forever.”

Dean was close to hyperventilating as a fourth finger sank into Sam, and Sam pushed down onto him. “More…Dean, god please…more.” Dean’s cock brushed against Sam’s ass as he moved them into shallower water and he saw stars. Sam thrashed on the end of his hand, taking nearly his entire fist.

“Mine…hear me Sam…all mine…”

And just like that, Sam was coming, his come shooting up and landing with a splash in the water. Dean cradled him in the water, slowly easing his hand out as Sam came back to himself. Dean’s cock throbbed with need. He pulled Sam toward the stairs out of the bathing pool. Sam slowly got his feet under himself and Dean pulled back, stepping up out of the water, until Sam’s hand stopped him.

Before Dean could stop him, Sam swallowed his entire length, humming around him and Dean came before he could so much thrust forward, his hands wrapping around Sam’s hand and pulling him closer.

When Sam had swallowed everything, Dean pulled back, grabbing Sam’s hand and pulling him up out of the water. “You need to sleep.”

He wrapped Sam in a towel, then himself. “You get a break today and tonight. You sleep, and I’ll keep watch.”

“Dean.”

“No arguments Sam. I’m serious.”

“No, no arguments. I just…” Sam looked down, his attention completely on his toes. “I—thank you.”

Dean didn’t know what to say to that, so he settled for threading his fingers through Sam’s and pulling him close. “Just stick with me, baby. We’ll get through this together.”


End file.
